


Bound to You

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Gay, LGBT, Lesbians, queer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: Grace and Frankie get together in this fic faster than they ever have in the show.
Relationships: Frankie Bergstein/Grace Hanson
Kudos: 17





	1. I am Terrified to Love for the First Time

“I  _ really _ thought things would be different with Nick, but then I lost me again. You know, the real me, the me I am when I’m with you.” I said. I’ve wanted to say this for years. I’m more real with Frankie than I ever have been with the men I’ve been with. It didn’t take me long after moving in together that I felt different toward her. I never felt like this about a woman before so it was new to me, but I never fought it, I didn’t want to. For me, it just existed, even when I was initially terrified of how I felt about Frankie. 

“I like that you.” Frankie replied. 

“Yeah, me too. And no matter how sweet sweet Nick is, you’re always going to be the first person I want to call.”

“You’re my first person, too. In fact, yours is the only number I know by heart.”

I took a deep breath and put my face into my hands.

“What is it?” Frankie asked. 

“Oh god.” I said.

“What?” 

“I’m starting to wonder if I ever should’ve married Nick. What do I even tell him? I don’t want to lose him.” I sighed again. 

“I’m not going to lie, that’s going to be a hard conversation.” 

What am I going to do? I don’t know if I can even do something unconventional with Nick. I’m not like Brianna, I love being married. Just not to Nick. 

  
  
  


**One Week Later**

I cried myself to sleep a few nights ago as I dreamt of Frankie and not my husband. I had this dream where Frankie and I got married in this big, beautiful wedding. Strangely enough, Dolly Parton was there and performed it, she even sang I Will Always Love You as both of us were given away by our ex husbands. I was happy in this dream. Happier than I ever have been before. I loved the way I felt in Frankies arms as we danced for the first time as a married couple. I loved how I felt as we looked into each others eyes. I love her. I woke from this dream crying. 

“Grace, are you ok? I heard you crying last night and this morning.” Robert asked. 

“We have to talk out on the patio.” I said as I wiped what was left of my tears. 

“Of course.” 

“How did you know you were in love with Sol?” I asked. 

“Do you remember when he wanted to go to New York to be a cop?”

“When was he a cop?” I asked. 

“A few years after we got married. Anyway, he only thought about it, but I cried for a week every time I thought about him leaving. I didn’t know why at first, but once he got home from the office one day and I hugged him and told him I never wanted to lose him. I told him I loved him. We’ve been together ever since. May I ask why?”

“Do you remember when Frankie went to Santa Fe with Jacob?” I asked, my voice a little shaky

“Yeah.”

“I cried, too. I realized how much I love her.”

“Because you missed her?”

“Yes, but also because I’m in love with Frankie. I want to be with her.” 

Robert went silent, but he seemed calm. I looked at him, wondering when he’d say something, if he’d say something. I was also trying to read his expression. 

“Grace, can I give you some advice?” Robert put his hand on mine.

“Please.” I smiled in relief. 

“Tell her before it’s too late. I know she’s not going anywhere, but with Jacob trying to get her back and Jack wanting another chance, she needs to know. Tell her.” 

“How? What do I say?” 

“When the time comes, you’ll know. I promise, you’ll know.” 

We smiled at each other, Roberts was a comforting smile that made me smile. Finally, Robert and I could understand each other in a way we never could before. I got up and was about to make a drink before I realized I didn’t feel like having anything with alcohol. Instead, I got water. I was genuinely thirsty. I stood at the kitchen island, wondering when I would know what to say. Would I know what to say at the worst possible time? Would that time be tomorrow? Could that time be in just a couple of hours? I have no idea and that scares me to death. I waited for Frankie to come home from the doctor to tell me how it went, I wanted to see her smile and say everything’s great. 

“Grace, I thought you’d be visiting Nick in jail.” Frankie shut the door behind her. 

“That’s on Fridays.” 

“Today’s not Friday?”

“It’s Sunday, Frankie.”

“Oh yeah. I must be really high.”

“You went to the doctor high?”

“Yeah, why not? I have all my best appointments when I’m high.” 

“Jesus, Frankie. What’d the doctor say?”

“Everything’s looking better. My blood pressure is almost down to where it should be.”

“That’s wonderful Frankie! What’d she say about the stroke?” 

“Actually, my doctor goes by they/them now. And  _ they _ said that there’s still a chance I could have a big one, but the better I get the less likely I am to have another one. They said instead of being at an 80% chance, I’ll go down to a 50% chance.” 

“Well, that’s great. Maybe we can exercise together sometime!” 

“Oh, Grace. You’re funny. You know I don’t exercise.” 

“Frankie! I’m not seeing you have another stroke!” 

“I’ll be fine, Grace, I promise.” 

“ **Frankie!** ” I yelled

“I’ll be in my studio.” 

I followed her there. I felt the tears starting. 

“Frankie! I almost lost you once, I’m not letting it happen again!” 

“Why are you so concerned about me?” 

“Because I……”

“You what, Grace?”

I sighed. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, I’m in love with you, Frankie. I have been since you went to Santa Fe.” I sat down on the leather couch that has always smelled of curry and I don’t even know why, but it’s even more odd that I loved it. I looked up at Frankie who was walking back and forth past a painting she was working on. I admired what was there for a moment before I heard her voice. 

“Since Santa Fe? Why didn’t you tell me then?” Frankie loudly asked.

“I had just started seeing Nick when I realized how I felt about you.” I replied. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I’m sorry, Frankie.” 

“Don’t, Grace. That’s not why I said what the fuck.” Frankie came over and sat next to me. She looked at me as I looked at the unfinished painting. 

“Frankie, I love you.” I continued to look at the unfinished painting.

“I’m hard not to love.” Frankie nodded her head. I looked over at her to see that beautiful smile. I put one of my hands on her face and leaned in to kiss her.


	2. I See The Look in Your Eyes

“I can’t do this though.” Frankie whispered.

“What? Why?”

“I have a date.” 

“With who? Jack or Jacob?”

“Tonight’s Jacks night. I have a date with Jacob while you’re visiting Nick on Friday.”

I laughed as I realized that she can get more dates than I can. I loved that I could finally tell her my true feelings. Then I had another “oh shit” moment. How will I tell Nick that we have to get a divorce? What will I say when he asks why? Frankie already left her studio before I could ask her any more questions. I slowly, but surely got up and left the studio as well. The moment I saw Robert, I gave him a hug. 

“Thank you for helping me earlier.” I said softly into his ear.

“You told her?” He smiled with pride. 

“I did, yeah.”

“Oh my god, Grace! That’s amazing!! How’d she take it?”  
“She took it really well. She feels the same way and I kissed her, but she has a date tonight and on Friday. With Jack then Jacob.” 

“Oh. What happens after that?”

“I don’t know. We didn’t talk about it. I guess we’ll see.”

Robert hugged me again. I guess he had more of an impact on me than I thought. Frankie’s made me realize so many things about myself. Like, I actually have fun when I’m not always drinking. I love being around Frankie, even when she annoys me, I still want to be around her. I want to hear her laugh, I want to see her smile.  **_Maybe_ ** I liked when she was in bed with me after we got robbed. I could never show it at the time though. I wasn’t even ready for myself to know. I wasn’t ready to face my feelings yet. 

“I’m proud of you, Grace.” Robert said. 

“Thank you. And thank you so much for helping me. It means so much more than you know.”

“It’s a pleasure to help a fellow…..gay?”

I was silent for a moment as I thought about what I am. I’m obviously not straight if I’m in love with Frankie. _Shit._ Now I have to figure out a label. Am I gay? Am I bisexual? What the hell? I thought falling for Frankie was confusing enough, but this is something else. 

“I don’t know how I identify just yet. You’ll be the first one I come to though.”

“I’m happy to be here for you. Now, go get your woman.” 

I walked away with a smile of relief on my face. I’d never felt so much like myself and it feels good to be so free. I knocked on the bathroom door and called Frankies name. I opened the door when I didn’t get an answer. 

“Frankie? You ok?” I walked over to the shower and saw her naked for the first time. 

“Oh my god, Frankie. I’m so sorry. I didn’t hear you answer. I didn’t know if you were ok. I’m so sorry. I’ll leave. I’m so, so sorry.” 

“You’re good, baby girl.” 

I blushed the whole way to my room. I wasn’t ready to see that much of her just yet. I was hoping it’d be in a more romantic setting when both of us were ready. I sat on my bed, thinking about Frankies body. How thin she is, how beautiful her breasts are.  _ No, Grace. Don’t. Not while Robert and Sol are here.  _ I sighed as I Iied down and looked up at the ceiling. I wanted Frankie to come in here and lie with me, but I knew it would happen. She always gets dressed in the bathroom. She doesn’t dry her hair in there...or ever for that matter. Frankie loves to splash me with her hair whenever she gets the chance. And I know it’s going to happen today. 

“Oh  _ Graaaaaaccccceee _ .” I heard Frankies voice singing from down the hall.  _ Oh no. Here we go.  _

“I’m in my room! Unless you’re going to splash me with your hair. I’m not here!” 

I heard Frankies footsteps getting closer to my bedroom. I ran into my bathroom and shut the door. I didn’t think it through because I forgot to lock it and before I knew it, I was getting hit in the face with Frankies soaking wet hair. I started laughing for the first time in a long time. I put my arms around Frankies waist and kissed her on the lips with my wet face. She screamed and pushed me away. 

“Wait, Frankie! Come here. I have to ask you something.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“I promise, I won’t pull anything. Come here.”

I watched Frankie inch her way closer to me. I smiled as I watched her.

“We should go on a date. A real one.” 

“Sure. I’d like that.” 

“Great! How’s next Friday?”

“Aren’t you going to see Nick next Friday, too?”

“No. I think I’m going to tell him this Friday.”

“What do you mean ‘tell him?’”

“I’m going to tell him about how I feel about you.”

“Why?” 

“He has to know, Frankie. He’s still my husband. He  _ does _ have a right to know. So, I’ll tell him on Friday. I won’t give him any details though. You’re going out with Jacob on Friday and Jack in a couple of hours. Are you going to tell them?” 

“No way! They’re just dates, nothing serious.”

“What if they want to go out again?”

“Then I’ll tell them. I’m an adult, Grace. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you? Ok. Then tell Jack about us tonight.” 

“Grace, don’t do this. Don’t force me out.” 

She was right. I was never forced, why should I force her? It’s not right. 

“You’re right, Frankie. I’m sorry. I love you.” I kissed her on the cheek. 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you later.” 

**11:00PM**

**Frankie**

I walked in with tears in my eyes, trying not to let anyone hear. I realized on the way to my date that Grace was right, I had to tell Jack tonight about us, and I did. I knew I did the right thing by telling him, too. I went to sit on the couch before seeing Grace sleeping. I tried to get a picture, but I realized my phone died. She looked so beautiful right now. I sat down next to her feet and watched her sleep. 

“Don’t you dare take a picture.” Grace croaked.

“I tried, but my phone died five minutes into the date.” I replied. 

“When did you get home?” Grace sat up. 

“Just a few minutes ago. I told him.”

“You did what? I thought you weren’t going to.”

“I wasn’t, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you on the way to Del Taco. That was when I knew he needed to know. I knew  _ I _ could never be happy if he didn’t know.”

“How’d he take it?”

“Better than I thought. And we actually had a great time, too. Even though it started off awkward.” 

“That’s good. What about Jacob?”

“I’ll figure that out. We can tell each other on Friday, after you tell Nick.”

“Oh shit. I forgot about him. I’m trying to avoid telling him for right now.” Grace put her head back on the couch. She looked over at me as I turned to look at her.

“Can you help me out of this couch? My body hurts too much for me to do it myself.” 

“You want to go to bed?” 

“Will you come with me? I don’t feel like sleeping alone tonight.”

“Of course.” I put my hand in Graces and led her to her bedroom. I had never seen her scared before. I knew Nick was never abusive toward her, but he did seem to be the type of guy that can’t handle being dumped by anyone, even a queer woman. I kind of want to see how that goes down. 


End file.
